Staying Warm
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are trying to stay warm. [[I wrote it 'cause I was bored. LOL.]]


**Staying Warm**

**Rating: The end is a little... whatever. It's still safe, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them... like my first story. Chillax!**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot are trying to stay warm.**

**A/N: So I guess you guys liked my first SVU story! (cheers) I'm welcomed into the land of E/Oness!! (parties) You guys are awesome! I decided to write another oneshot. This one is longer, but it's still cute. I wrote this in about thirty minutes. Why?**

**Because it is FREEZING in my house and I have nothing else to do but write. XD Sorry for grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**December 13th**

Elliot was tired. Anyone could see that. He had been up for a total of two days so far. He threw his coat over his shoulders and let out a breath, not excited to leave the warmth of the station and enter the extreme cold of the city.

He was pretty sure he was the only member of the team left, but as he walked down the somewhat empty hallway he bumped into a small brunette, a case folder hiding half of her face.

"Liv, what are you still doing here?"

"Can't leave," she simply stated, not taking her eyes away from what she was reading.

"Why not?"

"I'm so close," she tried to get past him and back into the office, but he caught one of her hands and turned her around. He was surprised by how cold she felt to him. And he wasn't exactly warm himself.

"You're freezing, Olivia." She shrugged and finally closed the folder.

"A little cold weather never hurt anyone."

"Why don't you go home and get warm, comfortable and get some sleep?"

"I can't leave," she pressed. "My heater... broke two nights ago and I don't have the money to repair it yet," she admitted softly. She looked up at him and shifted nervously. "Really, El... I'll be fine. A cup of coffee will warm me up quick."

"When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"I don't know... Monday night," she answered him a little frustrated. He wasn't going to let her stay here another night, she knew that. But part of the problem was her stubborness. Why couldn't it be as simple as agreeing with him and letting him take her home?

She didn't want to go home.

Her gaze fell from his eyes to her hand, which was still enclosed in his. She shivered slightly, the heat from his body warming her up quicker than any cup of coffee could.

"Let me take you home," he softly nudged her. Her lips twitched nervously. "Or if you don't want to go home..."

"Alright," she gave in. "Just let me get my stuff." She gave him a small smile before taking her hand back and disappearing into the office. Seconds later, she came out with her coat and purse, two more case folders under her arm.

Together, they walked onto the cold sidewalk and headed for Elliot's car. Both of them were moving quickly once they were in the car.

Olivia clasped her hands together and blew against them while Elliot started up the car, turning the heater as high as it would go. He kept the car parked and pressed the gas petal, trying to warm the car up faster. She rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Tonight has to be one of the coldest night's this city has ever faced." He gently laughed and agreed with her.

Halfway to Olivia's apartment, the heater had fully warmed up. Olivia, snuggled warmly under her coat, was fast asleep against the seat belt by the time they made it to her apartment.

He kept the car on and turned the radio lower, content by just watching the woman next to him sleep. He reached out and gently moved a piece of hair away from her eyes. She stirred under his gentle touch and her eyes fluttered open.

"Home already?" He nodded. "I'd invite you up, but I wouldn't want to turn my partner into a human popsicle." He laughed and stopped her before she could get out of the car.

"Maybe I can take a look at your heater? I might be able to fix it," he offered. She tilted her head and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Go home, El. Go home to your kids. The frozen wallpaper will keep me company tonight. Honest."

"When you put it like that, you make me not want to leave," he pouted and she gave in. He turned off the car and led her to the apartment. After she messed with her keys, her fingers practically numb from the coldness, she unlocked the door.

Her apartment was just as cold as the streets of New York City. If not, even colder.

She tossed her keys onto the kitchen table.

"Home sweet home." She looked back at him. "Isn't exactly cozy, is it?" She guided him to the heater and wondered off into the kitchen, knowing he would be asking for a screw driver eventually.

After exactly an hour and twenty-three minutes of messing with wires, unfreezing filters, and screwing vents back into place, Olivia Benson's heater was fixed and ready to heat up her apartment. He turned around to show her the accomplishment but smiled when he saw her wrapped up in two blankets, snuggled on her couch.

He slowly walked over and sat in the chair across from her, watching her sleep. He stayed awake for a good two hours before his eyes started to flutter and his vision began to blur. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes, falling back against the chair.

**5:13 AM**

Olivia shivered under the cotton blankets. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She let out a yawn and watched the white steam rise in front of her. She sat up on the couch and pulled the blankets around her tighter.

The heater broke again.

She tried to stand up, but when her feet came in contact with the cold floor, she squealed and jumped back onto the warm couch. Her eye's widdened when she heard a man across the room make a loud mumble and snore. She hesitated for a moment, her eye sight still not adjusted to the dimly lit room.

"El? You awake," she whispered, her teeth chattering together as she spoke. He stirred more and more until his eyes were fluttering open too.

"Liv?"

"The heater's out again," she stated in disappointment. She watched in silence as he rose from the chair without a word and headed for the frozen heater again.

Seconds later, she could feel the warm air hit her face and warm her body. She stood from the couch and advanced towards him. She extended her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, gasping when she felt how cold he was.

"Elliot..."

"I should be getting home."

"You are not going back out in that cold weather," she whispered. She shrugged off one of the blankets from around her and led him to the couch that had already been warmed by her little body heat. She seated him down, wrapped the cotton blanket around him, and sat down next to him. "How long have you been asleep?" He shrugged.

"Five hours maybe?"

"Five hours!? You didn't even have a blanket! You should've waken me up!"

"I couldn't have done that, Liv," he softly admitted.

"Why not?"

"You looked... I don't know- you looked peaceful." Her worried expression now replaced by a curious one. "I couldn't disturb that. Even if I wanted to... I couldn't."

She searched his face, running her eyes over him.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He looked down at her with a confused look, not knowing what to do.

"Liv?"

"Hmm," she hummed against his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you get warm," she whispered. Both of them remained silent for a few minutes. She dragged her lips to his ear. "Lay back." He did as he was told, missing the warmth from her tiny body the second his back met the couch. She carefully laid herself on top of him, tucking the blanket around them and resting her head where his shoulder met his neck. He tensed when he felt her warm breath against his cold skin.

"Olivia..."

"I don't know how else to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do," she insisted. He let out a breath he never knew he was holding as her hands slowly caressed his chest. Unaware of her own actions, she whispered. "You're warming up." She continued to run her hands over his body, finally realizing how intimate and close they were.

Her eyes met his when she felt his hand on her cheek. He ran the back of his fingers across her pale skin and tucking her bangs behind her ears as best as he could. They leaned forward slowly, their lips only so far away. She teased him with a slow, uncomplete kiss by catching his lower lip between her own.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight," she whispered against his lips. Her voice triggered something in him. Something that made him grip her hips and pull her tighter against him, their lips crashing in a heated, passionate kiss.

"Thank you for helping me get warm," he answered back between kisses.

* * *

**A/N: YAY. My second ever Law & Order: SVU fic!! (dances) I love E/O. (sighs) review and let me know if it was good!! please? (bats eyelashes) I'll love you forever!! lol. **


End file.
